


Believe It

by transreborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, im not kidding, spoon au, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as i started writing this it got Too Real and i started questioning if spoons grow from tiny children spoons to adult soup spoons and do they have their own society where people build houses and send their kids to utensil school. when they graduate they get put in stores to live the rest of their life until they find a nice partner to settle down with. thats why your utensils seem to disappear.</p><p>so yeah a khr spoon au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It

 

Never underestimate the power of spoons. Some were plastic but they did their job. The steel ones you had to look out for as even if they bent they still worked. Plastic spoons were the disgrace in the spoon community. They snapped too easily and often times weren’t big enough to eat with.

But Tsuna knew he was the same as a plastic spoon. He was metal but he was always called Plastic-Tsuna. Plastic anything was looked down on by steel utensils. Especially if you’re coloured anything other than white plastic. White plastics got more of an advantage but coloured plastics were always considered bad.

Tsuna considered himself lucky he wasn’t born plastic but he was made incorrectly. His bowl was too shallow to pick up much. His mom always told him he could change and all spoons changed when they grew up. So he was going to be a fork.

Sadly he was not a fork and his bowl never dipped down enough to be able to pick things up. 

In Spoon School he always failed in his classes. Especially when it was time for him to test out how much he could hold. 

There was always Yamamoto. He was always nice so it was a good feeling to have some backup. He was the soup spoon that stuck up for everybody. He had a pretty serene blue handle with an amazing bowl. 

Then there was Gokudera Hayato. He always had wheat stuck to his handle. It was his style apparently. Everybody loved his coloured, wooden handle and ogled over his superior curve. 

Ryohei was cool too. He wasn’t in the spoon school though. He was a meat fork. His sister Kyoko was a spoon though and he always picked her up from school. The two were quite the pair as Ryohei was always screaming and trying to get people to fight him. Nobody wanted to go near him since he had sharp prongs he liked to use. 

So many people had so many different handles. The handles made your look. Tsuna had a plain black handle. There was nothing exciting about it and people never looked at him like it was amazing.

But his friends made things easier. As long as he had his friends to help him along he could do anything!

**Author's Note:**

> i s2g i said id make it for my friend @sawadoot on tumblr and its the best thing ive ever made probably


End file.
